


Adventures with Double J

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Here's my contribution to that, M/M, Prompt generator made me do this, Rating could go up so please take extra caution, We need more Joshtin oneshots in the world, cheers folks, oneshot dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Purely Joshtin (SB19) oneshots.  There's a serious lack of fanfic for this pairing, and because they are the superior ship (do not argue with me on this), I shall write for them.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. 1 - Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> As I have mentioned, these will be purely Joshtin oneshots. Each chapter will feature a different story, but for the same pairing. They will mostly be inspired with prompts from prompt generator, and it's a cool writing exercise for me as well while I try and tackle the longer fic I have planned. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! The rating may go up depending on what I will write next. 
> 
> Also, stan SB19!

**Your prompt:** Justin is alone in the rain because they forgot to bring an umbrella, Josh offers to share theirs.

-

Josh was forever grateful that he almost forgot his phone that morning because it gave him a reason to rush back to his apartment and grab his umbrella as well. The forecast has warned of a rainstorm rolling in that very afternoon. Sure enough, thick dark clouds covered the sky, and torrents of rain fell.

Even though his little umbrella was absolute shit, Josh was forever grateful he picked it up anyway. At least he was somewhat covered unlike some of the other unlucky folks that were scrambling for cover.

He trudged forward through the rain. He was nearing the university grounds anyways, so he would be able to shower in the lockers before class. He could already imagine the warm water sluicing across his skin, and he picked up the pace.

But then, a tall figure caught his attention. He paused in his steps, and through the heavy downpour, he could see a lone person standing in the rain, looking miserably drenched in only a school hoodie.

Josh looked around, and when he found that nobody seemed to pay attention to this guy, he approached. After all, his mother raised him right, and he had an umbrella he could share.

“Hey,” he called out, and the guy looked up at him. “I’ve got space under here. Where are you headed?”

“T-to the dorms,” came the soft mumble. “And I think I’m lost.”

“Well, come on then.” Josh beckoned him closer, lifting the umbrella a bit higher over the two of them “There’s space for two here.”

“No, it’s okay, I think I can find my way,” came the response which was accompanied with a sad smile. “I just wish my phone hadn’t died.”

“Come on, I insist,” Josh replied. “I’m headed to the university myself. I can take you to the dorms.”

When the stranger still looked hesitant, Josh rolled his eyes. "Seriously, it's fine, c'mon. So I don’t feel guilty leaving you here if you die of hypothermia.”

The stranger let out a surprised laugh at that, loud and melodious, clear as day despite the torrential downpour. After a few seconds, he moved closer to Josh, and Josh had to lift the umbrella a bit higher to accommodate his height.

“Thanks." Came the soft reply, accompanied by a sweet smile. "I’m Justin." 

Josh grinned, linking their arms. “I’m Josh. It’s nice to meet you. Shall we?”

“Let’s go!” Justin replied, and together, they moved forward, albeit sluggishly now that they were two under the umbrella.

“So, you’re a freshman, I gather,” Josh pointed out as they approached the dormitory buildings. “Freshers’ dorms are just a few blocks away, so you were close by.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Justin replied. “I was going to call my dorm-mate, Ken, but then my phone had to die. Also, if it hadn’t rained, I maybe would have found it on my own.”

“Yeah, it’s totally the rain’s fault,” Josh added snarkily, causing Justin to giggle. 

“Yeah, let’s blame the rain,” he murmured, smiling widely at Josh who couldn’t help but smile back.

Despite looking like a drowned rat, Josh observed that Justin was fairly attractive. He probably cleaned up nicely, too. At this point, Josh was about ready to thank the rain gods because if it weren’t for the downpour that hit the city in the middle of a busy afternoon, he wouldn’t have met Justin.

And what a damn shame that would've been. 

They came closer to the freshman dorms, and Justin’s eyes lit up in recognition. “This is starting to look familiar to me. Thank you for accompanying me here.”

“It’s no problem,” Josh replied as they stepped in through the wooden doors and out of the rain. Justin pulled his hood down, and yep, he was definitely very attractive. Justin sported dark brown hair that was currently matted against his forehead. His cheeks were slightly pink with the cold, and his lips were looking a little chapped, but he was the most beautiful boy Josh has ever seen, with a noseline that could probably poke him. 

At this point, Josh had to stop himself from doing something stupid like...oh climbing Justin like a tree. 

“I think I can find my way from here,” Justin finally said, turning to Josh with a grateful smile. “Thank you so much, Josh.”

Josh shrugged, trying to appear casual. “Yeah, well, it’s no big deal. My poor conscience wouldn’t have let me rest if I just left you out there.”

Justin was smiling fondly at him, before he reached for a marker in his pocket and grabbed Josh’s arm.

“Hey, what…” Josh was about to ask when Justin started jotting down his digits on his arm in big black text. “Oh.”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind me being this forward, but I would like to return the favor,” Justin said once he put the marker cap back on. “Send me a text, let’s go for coffee. My treat.”

“Justin you don’t really have to…”

“I insist,” Justin cut him off. “Please, just to thank you.”

Josh looked at the numbers on his arm, then back at Justin. Justin’s eyes widened, and his smile looked hopeful.

And how was Josh supposed to say no to that face? He figured coffee wouldn’t hurt, and besides...Josh definitely wanted to get to know him better.

“Alright then,” he replied with a grin. “Coffee it is,” he added, pulling his sleeve up slowly, careful not to smudge the markings on his arm. “I will also put this in my phone now because I will probably forget and shower it off or something.” 

Justin laughed, a sweet melodious laughter that was quickly becoming one of Josh’s favorite sounds. He slowly came to the realization that he wanted to hear that laugh more often. 

“Well, I look forward to seeing you again.” Justin said after with a soft smile. He then paused before leaning in to press a soft kiss on Josh’s cheek.

Josh’s eyes widened, feeling the soft press of Justin’s lips against his skin. His lips were soft, and a a little cold to the touch probably because of the weather. But, the gesture was so sweet, he wanted to melt. 

“I’ll see you around.” Justin then whispered as he pulled away, before turning on his heel, leaving Josh dumbfounded by the entryway.

It took a few seconds before Josh could get his bearings back, but when he did, he grinned at the number on his arm. 

Looks like his year was going to become a whole lot more interesting.


	2. 2 - Loud and Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Justin and Josh and their friends all live in the same home. Now imagine Justin and Josh's friends are up at some ungodly hour because one or both of them are very vocal in bed.
> 
> A.K.A. The reason I bumped up the rating of this to Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Two oneshots in, and I'm bumping up the rating to Mature. I fully blame the Unholy shippers, but I digress. I am just as bad as them. 
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. Stan SB19!

Sejun really loved his bandmates. He loved each and all of them equally. They were his co-workers, friends, and brothers in everything but blood. They’ve been through a lot together, and those challenges only cemented Sejun’s love for every single one of them, and he would always have their back. 

This was the mantra Sejun repeated to himself every single night, especially now.

_“Uh, fuck, holy fuck...Josh…”_

_“Yes, that’s right, baby boy...fuck...Justin…”_

The sound echoed around the condo, and it carried through the walls. Sejun took a deep breath as he sat up on his bed.

There was a loud and constant thudding, and Sejun knew all too well that it was their bed hitting the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_**I love my bandmates...I love each and all of them equally. They are my co-workers, friends, and brothers in everything but-**_

_“Yes, Joshie! Yes, right there oh god…”_ Justin’s scream cut into his thoughts.

“That’s it!” Sejun groused as he got out of bed, dragging his pillow with him. He wasn’t going to get any sleep now, that was sure. Might as well be productive and do something. 

He awkwardly stepped out of his room just as a loud and drawn-out moan from Josh reverberated around the condo. He walked into the common area, and to his surprise, Ken and Stell were already there, sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

Ken had on his airpods, and Sejun could hear the music cranked up all the way. Stell, on the other hand, was absentmindedly scrolling through his phone, and Sejun could see the earplugs.

He sat in front of them, and they both looked up.

“Can’t sleep?” Ken asked him, and Sejun nodded, exasperated.

“They’re a bit loud tonight,” Stell noted and he grimaced when they heard a loud yelp come from Justin and Josh’s room. “They missed each other.”

“Yeah, that’s sweet and all,” Ken grunted out. “But some of us _would like to sleep sometime this century!”_ Ken yelled out that last part towards the general direction of Justin and Josh’s room.

All they got in response was a long drawn out moan that came from either Justin and Josh. 

Sejun took another deep breath, trying his best to calm himself. It was proving to be difficult with the constant thudding and creaking of the double deck.

“I wonder what time they’ll be finished,” Stell asked again, and Sejun and Ken shot him incredulous looks.

“What?” He asked defensively. “I want to know so that I can finally sleep.”

“I can’t believe max volume isn’t enough to drown them out,” Ken complained. 

“So...we just wait it out?” Sejun asked. He didn’t want to, but at this point, it was either interrupt the two or just wait for them to finally stop so they could sleep.

“Can’t you...I don’t know...make them stop?” Ken asked him. “Sejun, please, I’m dying here. I want to sleep, but I can’t.”

Sejun grimaced at the idea. “Why don’t you make them stop?”

“God, and get in the way of Justin and his orgasm? Do you think I’m that stupid?” Ken retorted. “He’s going to find a way to murder me in my sleep if we interrupt his sexy times with Josh.”

“I guess we have no choice but to wait it out.” Stell said with a sigh. “Well, there goes my good night’s rest.”

They three fell into awkward silence, with only Justin and Josh’s voices echoing around them, accompanied by the dull thudding of their bed against the wall.

_“Josh...Josh I’m so close…”_

“Thank fuck,” Ken muttered.

_“That’s it, baby, come for me...come on, don’t be shy…_

“They’re really good at that,” Stell remarked with a dry laugh.

“At what, dirty talk?” Sejun asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. If you really listen to what they say, they’re actually kinda sweet.”

Sejun chuckled. “I don’t actually pay attention. I hear moaning, and I want to cut my ears off.”

_“Oh, Josh!”_ Justin’s voice raised an octave, and the loud guttural moan that followed told them that Justin finally climaxed.

A few more dull thuds followed, and then silence. 

_“Shit, baby boy, I missed you…”_ Josh then said, and they could practically hear the grin in his voice. 

_“Mphh...I missed you too… that was amazing.”_ came Justin’s tired but giddy reply. 

Ken, Sejun, and Stell listened with bated breaths, hoping that the night’s festivities would finally be coming to an end until - 

_“Are you up for another round?”_ Justin asked cheekily.

The trio’s eyes widened simultaneously in panic.

_“For you, baby? Definitely.”_ Came Josh’s response.

“Ah fuck, here we go again.” Ken facepalmed, and Sejun and Stell had to laugh at the hilarity of it all.

They really weren’t going to get any sleep tonight, apparently.

***** the next morning *****

Justin blinked his eyes open, and he grinned at the sight. Josh was fast asleep next to him, hair an absolute mess from their lovemaking last night. There was a bit of dried drool on the corner of his lips, but Justin swears he’s never seen anyone as beautiful.

“Good morning,” he murmured, surging forward and pressing a soft kiss on Josh’s lips. The older boy grunted in response, before he sleepily returned the kiss.

“What a lovely way to wake up,” Josh said once Justin pulled away. He leaned back and stared at Justin. There were bite marks all over his chest, and his hair was sticking up in odd angles. “How are you, my love? I hope I wasn’t too rough with you last night.”

Justin giggled. “Are you kidding me? Last night was perfect. I missed you so much, I just needed a reminder.”

Josh laughed in response. “Well, I hope last night’s events were to your liking.”

“They…were...perfect.” Justin replied, punctuating his words with soft kisses to Josh’s lips. “Now come on, I’m hungry.”

“See, that’s all you think about - sex and food.” Josh joked, but he followed Justin nonetheless.

And if he stayed a little behind Justin to admire the way the younger boy’s hips swayed from side to side, well, who could blame him?

When they were finally dressed in comfortable shirts and shorts, they stepped out of their room to find Sejun, Stell, and Ken all piled up on the couch, asleep on each other.

“Oh my, did we wake them up?” Justin asked in a hushed whisper.

At that, Sejun’s eyes blinked open, and both Josh and Justin found themselves staring at the icy glare of their fearsome leader.

“Hi, Sejun!” Josh said with an uneasy grin. A sleep-deprived Sejun is not a happy Sejun, and they were very much in deep shit.

“Next time,” Sejun said, voice dry. “Please just rent a fucking hotel room. I’m sure you can get a discount at Sogo with your beep cards you horny fuckers.”

“Sorry,” Justin said, holding onto Josh’s arm. “I just really -”

Sejun held a hand up. “I don’t want to hear it. I just want to sleep. You two get started on breakfast, I’ll stay here until these two wake up.”

Josh and Justin nodded, and they proceeded to the kitchen to do just as Sejun said.

Sejun closed his eyes, Stell and Ken asleep on either side of him, and he fell back asleep with a soft smile on his face. 

Sejun really loved his bandmates. He loved each and all of them equally. They were his co-workers, friends, and brothers in everything but blood. They’ve been through a lot together, and those challenges only cemented Sejun’s love for every single one of them, and he would always have their back. 

Even if they fucked like rabbits well into the early hours of the morning, he supposed.


End file.
